1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a small pet animal used for observing and/or breeding a small pet animal such as a hamster or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, hamsters have become popular small pet animals especially for city dwellers since hamsters have a nice appearance and a good behavior and are easy to keep even in a relatively small house such as an apartment house, a town house, and the like.
However, hamsters have a habit wherein the parent hamsters bite their own babies to death if hamsters other than the parent hamsters interfere with the babies soon after birth. Therefore, it is necessary to separate or isolate the baby hamsters together with their parent hamsters from other hamsters for a while after the birth.
A conventional easy way to separate the baby hamsters together with their parent hamsters from other hamsters is to move the babies and their parent hamsters to another housing. However, this requires two housings, thereby causing an economic disadvantage. A larger space for disposing two housings is also required.
Another method of separation is to divide an inner space of the housing by a partitioning wall into two spaces. However, in this method, the partitioning wall will become useless later on. In other words, the partitioning wall cannot be utilized for another purpose other than for dividing the housing. Thus, the partitioning wall cannot be utilized effectively.
In addition, a conventional housing provides hamsters with a flat activity environment, which lacks in variety and which fails to provide a stimulating and comfortable activity environment for the hamsters. Accordingly, a conventional housing cannot fully satisfy either the hamsters or the user.